Ryūto Asamiya
Ryūto Asamiya was the former leader of Ragnarok and childhood friend and rival of Kenichi and is described as one of the main antagonists of the Ragnarok Saga. After his defeat at the hands of Kenichi, he joins Yomi and is Isshinsai Ogata's disciple. 'Ragnarok Saga' 'Valkyrie arc' He and the rest of the Eight Fists are first seen together when they accept a challenge from another group. The leader of the opposing gang becomes angry that only eight people came to fight his fifty men, but Ryūto corrects him by saying that three of them will be enough to finish the fight. He orders Valkyrie, Hermit and Loki take them on, resulting in an swift victory. The Eight Fists depart the scene unscathed, leaving behind their defeated opponents. 'Siegfried Arc' Odin makes another appearance watching several Ragnarok members fighting to prove their skills to the Eight Fists. During this time, he has a brief conversation with Kisara Nanjō concerning her recent suspension from the gang's activities. Ryūto decides to forgive her failure to defeat Kenichi Shirahama, claiming that watching her entire team lose was probably punishment enough. When one of the fighers in the arena demands that the others induct him into the ranks of the Eight Fists, Natsu Tanimoto enters the room and quickly defeats him before stating his desire to return to his position. Odin then welcomes Hermit back intro the fold. At the same time, he fingers his Ying-Yang Badge, quietly wondering if he and Kenichi will ever settle their past dispute. When Loki kidnaps Kenichi's sister Honoka and tricks Hermit into fighting Ryozanpaku's disciple, Odin appears to stop the battle. After disciplining Loki by breaking his goggles. He agree to forgive Loki for his transgressions just this once, and apologizes to Tanimoto for what happened. He allows the latter to return to Ragnarok, but is quickly denied. Ryūto greets Kenichi familiarly, much to the latter's confusion, quickly discerning that his old friend doesn't remember him. He then warns Hermit that the next time they meet it will be as enemies before disappearing. Loki runs off with Number 20, leaving Kenichi and Hermit to finish their battle. 'Final Clash arc' Ryūto meets Kenichi again when the latter goes back to their old neighborhood to relive old memories. Ryozanpaku's disciple only remembers him as Odin, and quickly raises his guard. Ryūto explains that he only came to talk before revealing that he's not wearing his Ragnarok gloves. He begins talking casually to his former friend, but becomes upset when Kenichi still doesn't seem to remember who he is. Walking into the store where they first encountered Miu as children, he buys a box of snacks and opens a candy bar by pressing it against his leg, allowing Kenichi to recall his name. The two reminisce about their childhoods, remembering the day that Miu stopped some thugs from attacking the old woman who owns the shop. Kenichi has trouble recalling what happened after that, but Ryūto refreshes his memory by forcibly pouring soda down his throat. They discuss the promise that was made over the Yin Yang Badge, but his demeanor changes considerably when Kenichi mentions that Miu is the same girl they meant that day. The First Fist then leads the two away into the forest and puts on his gloves and issues a challenge to Kenichi as Odin to fulfill the promise they made 10 years ago to fight for the badge. Although Kenichi momentarily impresses his old friend with a display of his skills, Ryūto activates his Seikuken and manages to stave off Kenichi's attacks, easily defeating him. He admits that to Kenichi that no one else had ever come so close to penetrating his Seikuken, admitting that Kenichi could have won if he had not pulled his punch and kept the element of surprise. With Kenichi's loss, Odin takes his Yin Yang badge and subsequently bends his own Yin Yang badge in half, giving it to Kenichi as a loser's present. It also seems that he took a liking for Miu as a child, and claims Kenichi is not good enough for her. During the final battle between the Shinpaku and Ragnarok, Ryūto appears alongside Berserker after Loki fails again to defeat the enemy. The Ragnarok thugs attempt to retreat when forced to fight against Thor and Hermit, but quickly return to their positions out of fear when their leader enters the scene. Odin berates Loki for launching another failed attack and displays annoyance at the latter's lack of obedience, but Loki responds by claiming he is an incompetent leader. Loki then calls out a group of fighters he personally trained to become the new Eight Fists while hoping that Berserker will become the new leader in his stead. Unwilling to betray the First Fist, Berserker quickly defeats Loki and his group. Odin orders his remaining underlings to finish off the Shinpaku Alliance, but Thor plows his way through and attempts to attack him. Ryūto remains undaunted and hits him with a barehanded strike, inflicting serious internal damage to the Sumo wrestler's organs. He seems impressed by Thor's ability to remain standing after receiving such a blow, but when the latter refuses to back down, Odin prepares to kill him. He is stopped by the timely arrival of Kenichi Shirahama, the boy having returned from his intense training in the mountains. Ryozanpaku's disciple challenges him a second time, but Odin shows no interest in fighting him and orders Berserker to finish the job in his place. Although he agrees to Ryūto's terms, Hermit steps in and personally challenges Berserker so that Kenichi can save his strength for his battle with the First Fist. During the clash between Berserker and Hermit, Odin comments that the former has improved greatly in a short period of time, seemingly confident that his subordinate will not lose. Even after being defeated, Berserker stands back up and demands they continue, but Kenichi tells him it's not worth it today. The Second Fist seems not to understand what a loss is due to being undefeated, but remembers the day he met Odin and was too afraid to fight. Berserker reluctantly agrees to back down, but Ryūto jumps into the fray and knocks him out, finally ready to accept Kenichi's challenge. When the fight begins, Ryūto reacts with shock when Kenichi activates the Ryuusei Seikuken, silently wondering how he could have ;earned something so advanced in such a short period of time. He manages to hold his own as he matches Seikuken with Kenichi, but is eventually hit. Odin urges his former friend to give up acting like a hero, but Haruo Niijima laughs off the demand claiming that Kenichi is completely serious in his convictions no matter how stupid he can be. This only irritates the First Fist, who responds by ordering his thugs to finish off the enemy. They hesitate for a moment when Hermit steps in, but Ryūto calls his bluff, knowing full well that the former had existed himself fighting Berserker. The injured Shinpaku members prepare to take a final stand, but they are rescued by the timely arrival of Siegfried and the remainder of the alliance's soldiers. Odin dismisses them as annoyances, but insulting them only seems to anger his opponent. Kenichi manages to knock Ryūto onto the ground and demands he remove his glasses so that they can finish the fight. Although Ryūto has trouble seeing without them, taking them off allows him to use an ability known as the "Inner Eye" which helps him read an opponent's rhythm. He shows his true strength, easily seeing through Kenichi's moves and hitting him with his Gungnir, even blocking the latter's Mubyoshi. Desperate for a solution, Kenichi manages to turn to tide and overpower Odin by alternating between the distinct styles of his masters, making it difficult for the enemy to read his attacks. Ryūto becomes enraged by his inability to follow Kenichi's movements and to the surprise of everyone but Ogata, utilizes Seidou Goui to overpower Kenichi. He releases both Sei and Dou at the same time, dangerously heading towards the Path of the Asura while using both conflicting forces at the same time. As the fight continues, he mentions that the "unforgivable" thing that Kenichi did when they were children, was to give the victory to him despite Kenichi being the one who actually won their fight over the badge. Unable to comprehend why Kenichi can still continue fighting, the strain on Ryūto's body finally reaches its limit and he is unable to avoid Kenichi's final attack. Hanging from a broken steel beam, he gives Kenichi back his Yin Yang badge as a sign of his defeat and is taken away by Ogata as the buiding explodes. 'Yami/Yomi Saga' 'DofD Tournament Arc' After Ragnarok's destruction, Ryūto was formally induced into YOMI upon Ogata's invitation when the latter joined Yami. Following his defeat at the hands of Kenichi Shirahama and use of a forbidden technique, Ryūto is left in an injured and disabled state, now bound to a wheelchair and paralyzed from the waist down. During the time since then, his hair has turned white and grown longer, and his eye has changed color. During the DofD Tournament he appears to attend the festivities alongside several other members of YOMI. When Sho Kano kidnaps Miu, Ryūto stops Sho's bodyguards from holding back an injured Kenichi by using his Seikuken even though he cannot move his legs. His of friend seems confused by his presence, but Odin urges him to pursue them, allowing him to save Miu. The following morning, he told Miu about Sho Kano's Kuremisago origins after a small struggle. After the DofD Tournament, he was seen with Boris, Ethan, and Rachel reporting Sho's death to the other members of Yomi. 'Yomi in School arc' After Tirawit Kōkin defeats Kenichi at school, Ryūto is questioned by Kajima Satomi about his former friend. Odin shrugs off the question, casually mentioning Kenichi's idiocy and big mouth, much to the latter's amusement. Later on, his master along with Silcardo Jenazad and Akira Hongō are discussing what to do with Rachel Stanley following her master's defeat and subsequent imprisonment. Ryūto is approached from behind by three people whom Ogata chose for his disciple training program, among them are Berserker, Rimi Kokorone and a third who has yet to be introduced. He reacts with surprise upon seeing the Second Fist again. 'Yami Transport Data Arc' Ryūto is seen again before a mission, telling Rimi about how strong Miu is. He dismisses his past relationship with her, although she misinterprets this as Miu being a "former love" of his. Due to her feeling for him, she quickly becomes jealous. He tells her to be careful and is seen when Ogata is briefing her about the mission. 'Return to Japan Arc' After Junazard's death, Ryuto is seen in an unknown location alongside his master and fellow disciples. While Ogata seems highly amused by the death of the Demon God Fist, Rimi seems more surprised by this sudden turn of events. Odin questions her about this, prompting Rimi to remember her meeting with Jenazad at one of the syndicate's gatherings. Shortly after this, Ryūto decides to call Kenichi at home to check up on him, even asking about Miu during their brief conversation. Kenichi happily explains him that she's back to normal, but quickly mentions that he would like to see him in person so that they can have a proper conversation. Ryūto agrees to meet at the aquarium where Kenichi's father took him when he was little. After hanging up the phone, Ryūto notices Rimi was listening on the conversation and asks her what she plans to do, but she promises not to tell Ogata. When she tries to push his wheelchair for him, Odin boosts himself in the air and spurns her help, his mobility impressing her. He arrives at the aquarium with Kenichi and the two start talking about old times. He jokes around and says that Yami is using aquariums to breed undersea weapons, getting the desired reaction from his friend. They both wonder if the noise they heard earlier means that the other brought someone along, but this proves to be true when they see Rimi and Miu swimming in a fish tank. They save the girls from drowning, but Miu apologizes for following, claiming she was concerned by Rimi's presence. She pushes his wheelchair due to the pipes are pipes littering the floor, making Rimi upset and jealous. Ryūto notices this and decides that it would be better if he and Kenichi saved the conversation for another time. He asks Rimi to help him, which she happily does, but she gets carried away and pushes him too fast. 'Titan Arc' Ryūto appears again when the YOMI members are called to a meeting alongside Natsu Tanimoto, Rachel Stanley, Chikage Kushinada, and Berserker. Rachel ponders what Kenichi meant when he considered he a comrade and wonders what YOMI is in comparison, but Ryūto tells her to be quiet due to the strange killing intent in the air. Mikumo Kushinada greets the assembled disciples, claiming that their masters are currently away, while referencing that fact that several of them have already been defeated by Saving Fist practitioners in the past. An unseen attacker tosses several shuriken at them, but Odin easily avoids being hit while Berserker catches one in his mouth and questions the experience of the weapon users. While riding in a limousine, Odin has a brief conversation with Berserker and Lugh as they drive to the location of Shinpaku Alliance. He stays behind in the limo as the others confront the alliance, but tells them they should retreat after sensing the Ryozanpaku Masters' attack on Ogata's castle. Lugh refuses as he wants to see the strength of the Shinpaku Alliance while Berserker returns to the Limo. As Lugh fights Takeda, the fight quickly escalates until Kenichi steps in to stop them from killing each other. The blind fighter is impressed by Kenichi's technique, but quickly notices a master approaching and decides to leave with the others. He deduces that Ryūto fed him false information about Kenichi on purpose, to which Ryūto just responds with a smile. They later arrive at headquarters, greeting Ogata back from his training with Rimi in the mountains. The group learns that Rimi unleashed her Dou ki and is different from before. Ryūto expresses concern towards her emotionless face, but Rimi reveals that she was actually asleep and is awakened by his clapping gesture. Upon regaining consciousness, she rushes towards him in a attempt to embrace her crush, almost causing his wheelchair fall over. She then mentions her Dou ki being as strong as Miu's and rushes to take a shower due to not having one in days. Ryūto is then greeted by Mikumo and the other members of YOMI, consisting of Hermit, Rachel and Chikage. The group then prepares to kill Kenichi and his friends. Ryūto arrives at the amusement park with the other YOMI members before signaling out Freya as his primary target. She attempts to take out her staff to defend herself, only to find out that she didn't bring it with her. Freya notes that she forgot due to her date today, but Odin notes that she has changed since her days as one of the top members of Ragnarok, noting that she has fallen in love with someone. Ukita arrives and tries to fight him only for Ryūto to toss him into the river. As he resumes his fight with Freya, he marvels at her ability to fight close-range without her staff, while pointing out that neither of them are able to fight at full power due to the circumstances. He then lock her arms them into his wheelchair so that she can no longer attack him, expressing a desire to talk to her peacefully. Although he apologizes for the rude gesture, Freya's hostile attitude quickly justifies his reasoning. She asks if YOMI is trying to integrate the Shinpaku Alliance into their ranks, but Odin coldly tells her that is no longer an option. He reveals they are all just fodder for YOMI, and after the group will be a part of the force for the Eternal Sun. As Freya tries to reason with him, he refuses to let her go, knowing that she is trying to deceive him. He then expresses shock upon sensing Miu and Rimi's fight, wondering if the is power released was their Dou ki. He notes Miu has gone wild, but Freya continually demands to be freed on the grounds that she won't hurt him. Odin refuses knowing she is lying. When asked if all members of YOMI possess such potent ki, Ryūto says only Rimi while informing her that of all YOMI members, Lugh is the closest to becoming a master. As Freya demands again to be freed from his hold, Ryūto tells her to be quiet so that he can sense ki from the other fighters. He senses the others battles and informs her that she should be able to sense a strong ki approaching. After Ukita is hurled away by Chikage, Freya finally frees herself, and the two watch Kisara fight Chikage. Eventually, Ryūto leaves to find Kenichi and Miu battling with Berserker and Rimi. As Rimi expresses her pleasure towards Ryūto's appearance and announces she will kill Miu, leaving him unresponsive. He marvels at Kenichi's use of Ryusei Seikuken to slip past Berserker, remembering that he had used the same move to defeat Sho Kano, while noting that Kenichi becomes stronger whenever Miu is in danger. He later expresses shock when Miu blocks Rimi's fatal strike an gains control of her Dou Ki. Around this time, Isshinsai Ogata appears to watch. Now on the losing end of the battle, Rimi refuses to give up and demands that her master teach her the Seidou Goui technique. Ryūto is shocked by this, having suffered extensive damage from using that power during his fight with Kenichi as the First Fist of Ragnarok. He is horrified when Rimi activates Seidou Goui and calls out to her, begging her not to use it. Her cries fall on deaf ears, as she tells him to watch as she defeats Miu. Seeing Rimi dominate Miu, Ryūto approaches Ogata and begs him to stop her. His master refuses the request, saying that he doesn't feel like it, and Rimi only used it to win him over. Ryūto retorts knowing that she didn't think this through all the way and upon seeing the negative affects of Seidou Goui take over, quickly rushes over to stop her. Rimi and Miu clash one final time and are sent flying backwards, Miu being caught by Kenichi while Ryūto catches Rimi. She almost punches him, but after seeing his face she returns to her senses. Landing in his lap, Rimi then colapses from her injuries and coughs up a mouthful of blood. As Ryūto tries to help her, Rimi weakly asks if she was strong, to which he assures her that she was. She expresses happiness towards Ryūto's display of kindness before dying in his arms, causing him to scream out her name in anguish. After Ogata attacks an angry Miu, Odin watches in shock seeing Kenichi attempts to fight him. After toying with the boy for a while, Ogata prepares to kill Kenichi, but Ryūto jumps from his chair and blocks the death blow, revealing that he had regained his ability to stand. Standing together as friends, the two disciples attack him as a team with Ryūto informing Kenichi of his master's weaknesses. After creating a small opening, he kicks Kenichi to increase his speed enough to break through Ogata's defense. Although the master only takes a small graze, his surprise at being touched by a disciple class fighter gives Ryūto a second opening which he quickly exploits by smashing Ogata from behind. However, Ogata blocks Ryuto's attack. As he throws Kenichi and avoids more of Ryuto's attacks, Ogata praises Ryuto for coming his life. As Kenichi is throw, Ryuto ask him to live while Berserker and Ogata realise Seidou Gouitsu has reached its time limit and Rytuo intends to throw his life away as he goes in to attack Ogata. Before he can be hit by a killing blow, Tanaka Tsumoto blocks the attack while deactivating Ryuto's Seidou Gouitsu just as the time limit is reached, as Ryuto's strength fades and he looks on as Tanaka and Kensei face off. Ryuto watches the fight between Tanaka and Kensei, up till the very end as Kensei kills the man. After the fight, as the burning buildings start to come falling down Ryuto notices that Rimi's body is about to be crushed, he rushes to her side to save her. As the building comes down both Ryuto and Rimi are saved by none other than Berserker, who states that he still wants to fight him one day, and promised to continue training with Kensei and learn both of their share of techniques from him. He and his now former master stare at each other with disaproving looks as Ogata leaves and Ryuto is found by Renka and Niijima. A few days later, Ryuto is in the hospital watching over Rimi, who is unresponsive. As he calls out to her by her title, she finally answers when he calls her Rimi, to which she immediately responds. When she asks if he was worried, he says he wasn't and tries to ignore her. They are later visited by Miu and Kenichi which has Rimi angry for intereupting them, but Ryuto says there fine while ignoring Rimi again. He stays to watch over her as Akisame checks up on her condition while giving the docter permision to hit her for her behavior. 'Trivia' *He is named after Odin, the chief God in Norse mythology. Ryuto bears similar traits towards Odin as he appears to possess the "Inner Eye" and uses an attack called Gungnir that is based on Odin's Spear due to the 100% accuracy. Category:Ancient Martial Arts Users Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Characters Category:Ragnarok Category:YOMI Category:Satsujinken Category:Dou Category:Sei Category:Kenichi's Rivals Category:Expert Category:Boxing and Underground Boxing Category:Male Category:Karate Users Category:Pankration Category:Former Villain